YuGiOh: Descendientes De Los Arcangeles
by Zahiel Mc Ylonen
Summary: La Epica Lucha Entre La Luz y La Oscuridad Aderezada Por El Toque Unico De Los Personajes De YuGiOh, El Tan Esperado Regreso De Yami Desde El Mundo De Los Muertos Para Acompañar a Sus Amigos En Esta Nueva Aventura, ¿Quieres Vivirla Con Ellos? Entra y Lee!
1. º Prologo º

A:Otra historia mas

Sachiel: y en esta creo que estas mas loca

Aenor: callate

Yami: mejor empieza ya quiero ver como va

Aenor: ya estas esta me tomo mucho tener una idea definida espero no decepcionar a nadie

**ADVERTENCIA: **Con forme avence la historia puede que ofenda a personas debido a las situaciones religiosas, trato de no meterme con nadie, no pretendo tampoco causar algun daño, cada quien es libre de elegir lo que le plasca, solo hago esta historia debido a mi loca imaginacion y para pasar un buen rato, si ofendo a alguien mil disculpas de anticipado, no es mi intencion.

Tambien contendra escenas no aptas para menores de edad y que puedan afectar al lector, asi que si son sensibles o menores de edad restringanse el derecho de leerla, si se atreven es bajo su propio riesgo y no me ahgo responsable de lo que eso pueda causarles.

**DISCLAIMER:** Yugioh no es de mi pertenencia (que novedad) le pertenece al gran señor Kasuki Takahashi, solo lo tomo para diversion de mi persona y de quienes me leen sin fines de lucro.

Sachiel: hablaste mucho -.-

Aenor: ¬¬

Yami: COMENZAMOS!!.

* * *

"_Abrió Sus Alas Al Viento Para Ser Libre Al Fin"_

_**Yu–Gi–Oh!**_

_**Descendientes De Los Arcángeles**_

**Capitulo I :- Prologo**

Desde que la tierra fue creada, desde que los cielos se hicieron azules separando la oscuridad de la luz, desde que en la tierra han caminado cientos de criaturas, desde que la humanidad existe, hemos convivido con toda clase de seres, conciente o inconcientemente, desde los microscópicos hasta las grandes bestias, los visibles y los invisibles.

Conforme las épocas pasan la humanidad se va desarrollando, evoluciona su sabiduría, su pensamiento, su modo de ver las cosas, todo cambia, todo se mueve, todo se diferencia.

Desde que la tierra existe entre nosotros caminan seres que en la antigüedad fueron vistos, aclamados, idolatrados, aquellos seres nos protegían, nos alimentaban con su sabiduría, nos mostraron cosas que para mortales como nosotros era imposible ser vistos, nos cuidaban, nos guiaban y con su gran resplandor reconfortaba a todo aquel que necesitaba volver a la luz, juraron lealtad hacia nosotros por el gran amor que sentían por nuestra persona, no les importaba que fuéramos imperfectos, con fallas, no les importaba que fuéramos mortales.

Son sublimes y solo deseaban vernos felices.

Pero la humanidad con el paso del tiempo perdió la fe, la creencia, el cariño hacia ellos, la humanidad se volvió ruin y cruel, conoció el pecado, la violencia, la muerte, la sangre y aquellos seres perfectos desaparecieron de nuestras visiones, no volvieron a ser vistos nunca más por una mirada humana.

Desaparecieron, pero no del todo.

Ellos nunca nos dejaron solos, juraron protegernos, ayudarnos, guiarnos y aun cumplen su promesa, aun caminan entre nosotros, invisibles ante nuestra mirada, en cada época, en cada momento de la vida humana han estado presentes, esperando el día en que todo vuelva a ser como en un principio.

Pasaron los días, los meses, los años, los siglos, los milenios y la humanidad no volvía hacia ese camino que los dirigía hacia ellos, pero nunca perdieron la esperanza, sabían a que volverían a ser uno pasando el tiempo, pero otros mas se desesperaron en la espera, seguían el camino hacia la oscuridad, sus corazones resplandecientes se volvieron oscuros y fríos, se alejaron de sus hermanos, se alejaron del mundo, se alejaron de la luz, ya no sentían amor, solo odio por aquellos que dejaron de creer en ellos.

Tuvieron que separarse.

Dolor era lo único que conocían, rencor, ira, odio; la frialdad de esos sentimientos los hizo distantes, fríos, crueles, tanto que comenzaron a cometer fechorías contra la humanidad, debido a la invisibilidad de sus ojos, los guiaban por caminos inseguros, los poseían contra su débil voluntad, los obligaban a hacer cosas crueles y viles, a matar y a robar, la humanidad ya conocía la maldad pero con la ayuda de esos seres se volvieron imparables, se volvieron soberbios.

La humanidad estaba desapareciendo.

Todo eso ocasiono una guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad, guerra que trataba de eliminar a la humanidad, mientras que el resto trataba de protegerla, no podían permitir que acabaran con los que una vez fueron sus hermanos y amigos, aun tenían fe en la raza humana, aun tenían fe en su creencia.

Los seres de oscuridad acababan con todo.

Los seres de luz tomaron cartas en el asunto, protegieron a los que querían ser protegidos, convirtieron a pocos, obligaban a la oscuridad a retroceder, pero aun así la humanidad se dividió en seres de luz y oscuridad al igual que aquellos seres celestiales.

Muchos humanos dejaron el camino de luz, su mortalidad para volverse seres de la noche, sin alma, sin vida, solo entes de lo que una vez fueron, entregaron sus almas a los seres de oscuridad, y estos a su vez seducieron a la humanidad para convertirlos a su bando, les prometieron poder y que algún día ellos gobernarían sobre la humanidad, pero tenían que entregarles su alma a la oscuridad y servir solo a ella, se volvieron muertos vivientes, parásitos alimentándose de la vida de los hombres, se mantiene escondidos, esperando a que algún día les sea entregado el reino que les prometieron.

La sabiduría humana con el paso del tiempo comenzó a evolucionar, la humanidad utilizaba su lado oscuro para obtener conocimientos de la antigüedad, para volverse poderosos, abrieron puertas hacia otras dimensiones, para poder tener control sobre todo, para hacerse más fuertes. Controlaban bestias, jugaban terribles juegos para que su avaricia, su soberbia, su envidia crecieran, habían encontrado el modo exacto de volverse casi dioses.

La humanidad vivió sin necesidad de aquellos seres que una vez los protegieron, se alejaron una vez más de la luz y sus protectores continuaron esperando.

Pero no podían esperar para siempre.

En un intento desesperado pocos de ellos, elegidos entre la cantidad de ángeles que existían, decidieron mezclarse entre los humanos, convirtiendo su persona en seres mortales, con cada detalle que los diferenciaba de ellos, se volvieron semi-mortales, aun tenían sus poderes pero lo que afectaba a los humanos los afectaba a ellos también, bajaron a la tierra, se mezclaron entre ellos para protegerlos de la oscuridad de forma sublime y sin que lo notaran, fue así como comenzó una nueva raza y una nueva era.

Pero un día el poder de las sombras que habían obtenido los humanos, se les escapo de las manos, aquel dominio de las bestias, aquel poder que deseaban era demasiado para ellos y amenazo con destruir la tierra, los juegos que habían creado, que habían tomado para tener poder se volvió incontrolable, la oscuridad reinaría y el mundo seria destruido. Los juegos de las sombras absorberían todo.

La oscuridad iba a ganar.

Los seres de luz debían evitarlo, si no todo por lo que habían luchado seria en vano, así que eligieron a el gobernante del pueblo que había comenzado con la destrucción del mundo, un faraón del antiguo Egipto, que por su bondad y la gran luz que llevaba en su corazón lo volvieron el candidato perfecto para ese trabajo, conocía sobre estos juegos, tomaba control sobre las bestias para proteger su reino, al mundo, pero sabia que no estaba bien, que todo eso era lo que traía el caos, pero la luz lo protegió, lo guió para hacer un buen trabajo, para detener ese avance, pero a un precio muy alto, no podía vencer a ese mal, él solo era un mortal, así que tuvo que sacrificar su vida para que no destruyeran a todo lo que el quería, se encerró junto con los juegos de las sombras para salvar al mundo, se encerró en su pertenencia mas preciada, un rompecabezas y los juegos de las sombras fueron encerrados en los artículos hermanos, los artículos del milenio, se encerró borrando su memoria en el proceso para que ni él si algún día regresaran esos juegos pudiera utilizarlos contra la humanidad, se sacrifico así mismo para que la luz ganara sobre la oscuridad.

La luz y la oscuridad tuvieron que esperar.

Esperaron a que el mundo continuara evolucionando, cambiando, el mundo ya no perdía el control, se había vuelto un lugar en donde la luz y la oscuridad existían al mismo tiempo en los corazones de la humanidad, para bien o para mal; el tiempo siguió su curso, nunca se detuvo y la humanidad continuo libre de elegir el lado que cada uno quisiera, mientras la nueva raza creada crecía entre ellos.

Los seres de luz esperan invisibles ante nuestros ojos a que los hombres vuelvan su camino, a que vuelvan a convivir en armonía como en un principio. Los seres de oscuridad esperan a que la humanidad se vuelva fría y soberbia para tener control de un reino creado solo para ellos.

Y con el paso del tiempo cada quien decide hacer lo mejor para proteger o destruir al mundo, sin que nadie pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cinco mil años después los juegos de las sombras volvieron.

El faraón que alguna vez salvo al mundo regreso sin memoria, convertido en espíritu, pero no peleo solo, quien lo libero de nuevo se convirtió en su amigo, en su compañero de lucha en contra de la oscuridad, no estaba solo; hace cinco mil años se encerró en el místico rompecabezas del milenio, desarmado para que nadie utilizara su poder, cinco mil años después fue armado de nuevo para liberar su espíritu y salvar una vez más a la humanidad.

Lo hizo.

Encerró de una vez por todas las sombras salvando una vez mas a la humanidad, su misión estaba completa.

Los seres de luz viendo que él ya había cumplido su cometido, salvando a la humanidad, al mundo entero de los juegos de las sombras le otorgo por fin el descanso eterno y gracias a quien armo el rompecabezas del milenio volviéndolo a su tiempo, pudo por fin volver a donde pertenecía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer, lo había logrado estaba a un solo ataque de vencer a su compañero, a su otro yo, le dolía admitirlo, ya que eso se significaba que se iría para siempre.

_-"Esta bien Yugi, hazlo"-_

-"Ataca a sus puntos de vida directamente"- dijo tratando de deshacer el nudo en su garganta, más lagrimas salían de sus ojos violetas, mientras veía como sus puntos llegaban a 0, el resto de los expectantes veían boquiabiertos todo lo que había pasado.

Los hologramas desaparecieron, sus piernas le fallaron, cayo de rodillas mientras mojaba el piso con sus lágrimas, escucho sus pasos seguros y lentos acercándose hacia él.

-"Felicidades Yugi, bien hecho"- decía con una gran sonrisa pero con la mirada triste. Lo tomo de los hombros para que lo viera de frente.

–"Oye, un campeón nunca se pone de rodillas, esta fue una gran victoria para ti y para mi"-

-"Me concentre tanto en el juego que no me di cuenta de lo que eso se significaba, al vencerte te eh dejado libre, para siempre"-

-"No, tu has abierto una puerta para mi, y gracias a tu ayuda mi espíritu por fin podrá descansar, regresare a donde pertenezco, el azar nos unió por alguna razón y hemos cumplido con nuestro destino, hemos protegido a la humanidad del retorno de los juegos de las sombras y ambos crecimos mucho en este trayecto"-

-"Te extrañare"-

-"Te das cuenta de que nunca nos separaremos"-

Yugi lo miro fijamente, el tenia razón y por fin lo entendía.

-"Toda la bondad que tu me diste y el valor que yo te di, permanecerán en nosotros y eso siempre nos unirá"-

Asintió con las lágrimas aun frescas en su rostro, pero sin perderse ni un momento de esa mirada que muchas veces lo acompaño.

El ojo que estaba en la puerta comenzó a brillar, todos los presentes se asombraron por lo que pasaba.

-"Miren"- dijo Tristan

-"Que le pasa al ojo"- agrego Joey.

-"Ahora que el ritual se ah completado, el ojo de Huyak que resguarda la puerta hacia el mundo espiritual a despertado y el espíritu del gran faraón que estuvo atrapado en el rompecabezas del milenio durante 5000 años ahora es libre"- explicaba Ishizu mientras el faraón caminaba hacia la puerta.

Tristan, Joey y Tea se espantaron.

-"A llegado la hora, di tu nombre al ojo de Huyak"- termino por decir Ishizu.

-"¡Mi nombre es Atem!"- su voz resonó por todo el lugar.

Dicho esto la puerta comenzó a abrirse y una luz resplandeciente lo envolvió todo, camino hacia ella, hasta que…

-"FARAON"-

Al oir esto se detuvo.

-"Espera"-

-"Con que así es como termina esto, crees que puedes venir a cambiar la vida de todos"- dijo Tristan haciéndose el fuerte –"Y luego irte así nada mas"- dijo al fin venciéndose ante la tristeza.

Tea, Joey, Tristan y Yugi dejaron salir sus lágrimas.

-"No queremos que te vallas"- agrego Yugi.

-"Exacto, faraón, se que al cruzar esa puerta tu espíritu por fin descansara y que eso es lo mejor, pero no se me hace justo, siento que apenas comenzábamos a conocerte, incluso tu mismo comenzabas a conocerte y ahora te alejan de nosotros, se que deberíamos alegrarnos por ti pero es difícil hacerlo cuando pierdes a tu mejor amigo y no entiendes por que tiene que ser así"- dijo Tea con voz chillona ya que no podía evitar el nudo en su garganta y las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos azules.

El faraón escuchaba todo mientras sus mechones tapaban sus ojos.

-"Creo que hay cosas que no lograremos entender"- Agrego Joey bajando su mirada –"Solo mírame la mitad de mi vida no eh entendido que me ah pasado, pero se que es difícil abandonar a los amigos de verdad"- evitaba dejar salir sus lagrimas sin mucho éxito –"Y que serán imposibles de olvidar y aunque su estancia no fue tan larga como quisiéramos fuimos afortunados de haberlo conocido"-

_-"Gracias Joey"-_

-"Oye faraón lamento darte una mala noticia"- continuo Joey con la alegría que lo caracteriza –"No vas a ningún lado por que todo lo que nos has dado se queda en nuestro corazón, y aunque pasen mil años seguirás siendo nuestro amigo"-

Volteo a verlos dándoles una gran sonrisa –"Claro"-

-"Como siempre decimos es tu turno, jamás te olvidare"- dijo Yugi con una gran sonrisa.

El faraón levanto su pulgar en señal de victoria caminando hacia la luz, el resto miraba como conforme atravesaba la puerta sus ropas cambiaban a las que le pertenecían, las ropas de su antiguo hogar, la ropa de un faraón.

Al otro lado de esa luz resplandeciente lo esperaban todos aquellos que convivieron una vez con él, cruzo decidido sin mirar atrás, desapareció mientras se cerraba la puerta.

-"Adiós Faraón"- dijo Yugi aun llorando.

El piso comenzó a temblar y el techo se caía en pedazos, la tabla que contenía los 7 artículos del milenio se rompía en mil pedazos llevándoselos hacia la oscuridad.

-"Es hora de irnos"-

Todos salieron corriendo mientras un espíritu los veía partir con una gran sonrisa.

La puerta de entrada se cerro con los escombros, todos admiraban lo que había pasado, recordando los viejos momentos.

-"Ahora que el faraón a regresado al otro mundo, los artículos del milenio se han sellado para siempre y nuestro deber como guardias de la tumba del faraón se a cumplido, la puerta a sido sellada y tal vez no vuelva a abrirse"- agrego Ishizu ante el silencio del resto.

El sol resplandeció ante todos mientras miraban los recuerdos de tiempo atrás.

_-"Hasta pronto Atem"-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo es una extraña encrucijada en la que nadie esta exento de sus redes, un año a pasado ya desde aquel acontecimiento, el tiempo siguió su curso y nadie sabe lo que el destino nos tiene preparado.

-"…Mi historia apenas comienza…"-

Aenor: ya se lo que me van a decir, pero creo que el final no fue algo que todos desearamos, y creo que todos los personajes se merecen una segunda oportunidad, se que hay muchos que se quedaron con esa espinita, ojala y pueda continuar donde el gran señor se quedo.

Sachiel: Tas loca

Yami: por mi esta bien, aunque no saldre u.u

Aenor: eso esta por verse n.n

Yami: wiiiiiiiii n.n

Sachiel: a veces me averguenzas ¬¬

Aenor: esperamos sus reviews comentarios, dudas y por que no algun error que vean haganmela saber.

Yami: mientras esperaremos al segundo cap a ver que mas sigue

Aenor: llore sobre el teclado mientras escribia el cap...u.u

Sacheil: nadie quiere saberlo

Aenor: ¬¬"

Yami: jeje nos vemos EN EL PROXIMO CAP

Aenor, Sachiel y Yami: ADIIIIIIIUUUUUUUU

ATTE:

ºAenor, Sachiel y Yamiº


	2. º Mi Historia Apenas Comienza º

_A: Heme aqui de nuevo con el segundo capi de esta historia una de las que mas me enorgullecen._

_S: quieres darte prisa tu palabreria me aburre._

_A: ¬¬_

_Y: no la molestes ella esta muy feliz_

_S: muy raro en ella n.n_

_A: estas sacando boleto y te voy a encerrar en el armario ¬¬  
_

_S: :S NO AHI NO!_

_A: si lo voy a hacer si no me dejas continuar_

_S: bueno ya me callo_

_Y: jejeje n.nU dire el Disclaimer: _**Yugioh sus personajes, la trama, etc, no nos pertenecen si no imaginense lo que ella haria conmigo, le pertenece a Kasuki Takahashi mi papi! nOn.**

_A: ya estas como el._

_S: jejeje seee_

_**ADVERTENCIA: **Con forme avence la historia puede que ofenda a personas debido a las situaciones religiosas, trato de no meterme con nadie, no pretendo tampoco causar algun daño, cada quien es libre de elegir lo que le plasca, solo hago esta historia debido a mi loca imaginacion y para pasar un buen rato, si ofendo a alguien mil disculpas de anticipado, no es mi intencion._

_Tambien contendra escenas no aptas para menores de edad y que puedan afectar al lector, asi que si son sensibles o menores de edad restringanse el derecho de leerla, si se atreven es bajo su propio riesgo y no me ahgo responsable de lo que eso pueda causarles._

_A: aclarado todo._

_Los tres: AL FIC!_

* * *

_**Yu–Gi–Oh!**_

_**Descendientes De Los Arcángeles**_

"_Tu Toque y Mi Gracia_

_La Belleza _

_Siempre Viene_

_Con Pensamientos Oscuros"_

_**I Wish I Had An Angel - Nightwish**_

_**Capitulo II:- Mi Historia Apenas Comienza.**_

El día había comenzado normalmente como cualquier otro; en la tienda de juegos Kame no había sido la excepción, Salomón Motuo se levanto ese día temprano como todos los demás para abrir su pequeña tienda, que a pesar de ser sencilla era una gran distribuidora de toda clase de juegos, en especial el tan afamado Duelo de Monstruos, el juego mas famoso de todos los tiempos.

Se encontraba barriendo la entrada como siempre mientras los calidos rayos mañaneros lo envolvían por completo, se ponía a pensar en las veces que tenia que hacer eso para dar un buen servicio, pero la verdad era que estaba envejeciendo, el tiempo avanzaba muy rápido para el, sabia que no debería de estar haciendo esa clase de trotes, pero no podía pedirle a su nieto que le ayudara, ya que el no se encontraba en una situación acogedora como en los últimos años; no, en esta ocasión tenia que mantener una beca para poder seguir estudiando en la Universidad Domino, las ganancias en la tienda eran buenas debido a que era famosa entre los lugareños, pero ese dinero servia para sostener los gastos habituales de una casa, en especial en una donde vivían solo ellos dos, así que aunque la universidad era costosa, era un sacrificio que ambos estaban dispuestos a darse para que Yugi pudiera terminar la carrera que había elegido; Arqueología, como su abuelo, aunque claro tenia otro motivo también; se detuvo un momento para observar la planta alta mientras pensaba en todo, diviso la ventana que le pertenece a su nieto, dio una ligera sonrisa y continuo con su labor.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Yugi, en cada rincón se oía _Numb de Linkin Park,_ últimamente había gustado por escuchar música, algo pesada para el abuelo, decía que eran mejores las de su época y que esas le alteraban el marcapaso, después de una pelea épica (por así decirlo) Yugi juro que solo las escucharía en su habitación para que no lo molestara.

Ese día se levanto temprano, la noche anterior había tenido un sueño muy raro que no lo dejaba descansar tranquilo, así que no le quedo de otra mas que levantarse en cuanto el sol salio, la verdad le molestaba tener que levantarse mas temprano de lo habitual, pero ese sentimiento no lo estaba molestando, era la rara sensación de el sueño que tuvo, le mostraba algo importante, algo extraño, pero no estaba seguro de que se significaba, además de tener esa sensación de vació en el estomago que le dejo de secuela, que por mas que intentaba, no podía olvidarla.

Termino de vestirse después de darse un buen baño que le aclaro la mente, se miro al espejo y sonrió melancólicamente, se sentía incompleto, le faltaba la pieza de ornato que desde hace cuatro años colgaba de su cuello y que desde hace un año ya no estaba con el, pero no solo era eso, una pieza de joyería y ya, era en realidad la morada de su mejor amigo el faraón, mejor conocido como Yami; como extrañaba platicar con el mientras se alistaba para ir a la escuela, recordaba las veces en las que salía disparado de la casa por perderse en sus conversaciones, siempre tenia que quedarse en el pasillo castigado mientras él lo miraba apenado por hacerlo llegar tarde, debió de ver sido por esa pequeña razón que últimamente se acompañaba con música de fondo, volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez miro al cielo que se veía de su ventana, donde quiera que estuviera, el trataba de hacerlo sentirse orgulloso.

Por suerte para el, la universidad no le pedía ir con algún tipo de uniforme(1), hay que aclarar que le encantaba el azul, así que se veía casi como si fuera a la prepa, solo por una diferencia, la ropa que usaba era mas juvenil con cada día que pasaba, playeras de manga corta, chalecos sin manga acorde al conjunto, jeans que le llegaban al piso, zapato converse negro, con toda esa vestimenta cabe agregarle los cabellos en punta y los mechones rubios que se había dejado crecer mas de lo normal, además se había agregado accesorios, pulseras negras anchas y ese collar con hebilla en el cuello, lo hacían ver simplemente irresistible ante los ojos de las demás chicas; había crecido un poco, pero a diferencia de sus amigos seguía siendo bajo de estatura, pero eso a sus admiradoras les importaba muy poco, había cambiado mucho, había madurado demasiado, pero seguía teniendo la mirada y el corazón de un niño.

-"Ya me voy abuelo"-

-"¿No vas a esperar a Tea?"-

-"Quería meditar yo solo antes de verla, nos encontraremos en el parque"- decía mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-"Ya entendí, cuídate y no regreses tarde"- le decía casi gritándole.

Iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle, miraba a los alrededores viendo a los niños con sus padres jugando, a los estudiantes con sus libros, a los novios derramando miel…suspiró, su vida en cierto modo se había vuelto monótona, podría decirse que un poco aburrida, estaba acostumbrado a las aventuras y las emociones fuertes, pero ahora no había nada, ni Seto Kaiba tratando de quitarle su titulo de mejor duelista del mundo, por esa razón ya no jugaba Duelo de Monstruos como hace tiempo, solo lo hacia por diversión con sus amigos, pero ya no era lo mismo, pero gracias a esos pequeños momentos que pasaba consigo mismo se daba un respiro.

Aun seguía pensando en esa sensación que le dejo ese extraño sueño, solo una frase se le había quedado gravada ya que el resto se había borrado de su mente, iba dirigida a el, se la dijo alguien que en su mirada mostraba un odio inmenso, le recorrió un escalofrió el solo recordarlo.

_-"La luz y la oscuridad enfrascados en una batalla…tu y el en medio de ella"-_

-"¿Que querrán decir esas palabras?"- decía mientras las recordaba, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que chocaba con alguien.

-"Oye ten cuidado"- la voz de la joven tenia cierta molestia hacia el, mientras se agachaba para recoger sus libros.

-"Lo siento, no fue mi intención"- dijo apenado mientras se arrodillaba para ayudarle.

-"Déjalo, yo puedo sola"- lo dijo tajantemente mientras le arrebataba el libro que Yugi cortésmente le quiso pasar –"No necesito la ayuda de un desorientado"-

-"Que carácter niña, ya te dije que lo siento"- se levanto de ahí mientras la joven hacia lo mismo, encarándolo.

Y pudo verla mejor.

Su cabello era rojo intenso que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los hombros sostenido en una coleta alta amarrada con un listón rosa, el resto del cabello caía de forma ondulada, se desprendían varios mechones en su rostro, sus ojos eran grandes y de un color azul marino, su piel era blanca y tal vez era de su misma estatura, tenia un cuerpo delgado y firme y unos labios delgados de un color rosa pálido, traía una blusa rosa con el cuello blanco, una falda de tablones azul y unos zapatos escolares, Yugi se le quedo viendo fijamente, en toda su vida nunca había visto a una chica como ella.

Ella lo admiraba, pero tenía una cara de pocos amigos que daba miedo de solo mirarla.

-"La próxima vez fíjate por donde caminas"- le dijo casi gritándole mientras acomodaba sus libros en el brazo.

-"La culpa no es del todo mía, si tu estuvieras mas atenta en el camino me hubieras visto y no hubieras chocado conmigo"- trataba de defenderse mas que nada por que estaba siendo cortes y ella no se dejaba.

-"Eres un grosero"- le dijo indignada mientras le sacaba la lengua y continuaba con su camino, Yugi la vio partir, jamás se había topado con alguien con ese tipo de genio.

-"¡Yugi!"- una voz familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-"Que tal, Tea"- aun no le ponía atención, seguía viendo a la chica con la que momentos antes tuvo un pequeño encuentro, tenia un caminar gracioso y entretenido.

-"Llevo esperándote un buen rato"- mirando a la misma dirección que su pequeño amigo miraba.

-"Es que tuve un pequeño contratiempo"- la voltio a mirar –"Pero vamonos si no se nos hará tarde"- dijo sonriéndole.

-"Tienes razón"- comenzaron a caminar –"¿Quien era?"-

-"No tengo idea, solo choque con ella"- dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla, aun seguía distraído, pero no pensaba en ese pequeño encuentro, aun seguía resonando las palabras de sus sueños.

Tea vio que su amigo no le hacia mucho caso, le preocupaba, ya que el no era así.

-"Uhm"-

Continuaron caminando hasta que se encontraron con sus amigos, Joey y Tristan, los cuatro se dirigieron a la Universidad, a otro día más de estudio.

.-.-.-.Tic.-.-.Tac.-.-.-.

En Londres, Inglaterra la lluvia había acabado de azotar las calles, las nubes aun estaban ennegrecidas trayendo un viento helado a causa de la tormenta, los edificios aun escurrían pequeñas gotas que se arremolinaban en los charcos de las aceras.

Dos figuras corrían a gran velocidad por las oscuras calles desiertas, sus pasos resonaban en los charcos, mientras las luces de los faros emitían el brillo de siempre, escapaban de ser vistas, por lo que con gran habilidad dejaban que las sombras las escondieran hasta que se adentraron a un callejón oscuro.

-"Te dije que no tocaras nada Rem"- resonó en el oscuro lugar la voz de una joven, trataba de recuperar el aliento, viendo a quien la acompañaba mientras sonreía divertida.

-"Yo se lo que me dijiste Zanya, pero entonces que chiste tendría ir nada mas por ir, lo divertido es que te sigan"- decía tratando de defenderse, sosteniéndose de sus rodillas para poder recuperar el aliento.

Rem era alta, de cabello negro azulado, le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, lo tenia cortado en capas y peinado a un lado para que le cayera un mechón tapándole un poco el rostro, además en las puntas lo tenia de color azul marino, tenia ojos azul noche, piel blanca, un cuerpo envidiable y voluptuoso, traía una blusa con escote en 'v' muy pronunciado sin mangas de color rojo, una capa negra con fondo rojo con mangas que cuelgan, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y unas botas de caña alta con estoperoles, de su pantalón caían varias cadenas, traía pulseras con hebillas y en su cuello un anticristo de color negro y en cada esquina tenia pequeñas piedra de luna.

Zanya era de la misma altura de Rem, tenia el cabello ondulado hasta la baja espalda de color negro azabache, las puntas las tenia de color morado, sostenido en media coleta dejando que el resto cayera por su espalda, en el rostro traía un pequeño mechón de cabello que le caía gracioso, piel morena clara, ojos negros violáceos, tenia un cuerpo envidiable parecido al de Rem, traía una blusa de cuello redondo de color negro y una de color rojo de manga larga debajo de esta, unos jeans de mezclilla azul claro, unos converse negros con toques en rojo, varias pulseras de estoperoles, una cadena negra que caía de su pantalón y en su cuello colgaba un anticristo de color plata como el de Rem y en las esquinas tenia incrustaciones de amatista.

-"Es divertido hasta que te atrapan"- miraba para afuera cuidando de que no viniera nadie.

-"Jamás lo han hecho Zany, ¿por que tendría que pasar justo en esta noche?"-

-"No juegues con tu buena suerte, pronto se te puede acabar"- la miro de reojo, viendo como se cruzaba de brazos en pose de indignación.

-"Te apuesto lo que quieras a que eso no pasara"- la encaro –"Ellos ya no nos encontraron"- sonrió triunfante.

Miraron la calle notando que no había nadie, ni un alma, ambas salieron caminando tranquilamente, como si nada pasara, notando que habían perdido a sus perseguidores.

-"Detesto cuando tienes la razón"- le dijo pareciendo molesta, pero divertida a la vez.

-"Lo se"- sonrió ampliamente, la otra lo que hizo fue abrazarla por el cuello mientras ambas sonreían.

Caminaron unas cuadras mas mientras una ligera llovizna las empapaba un poco, sonrieron al ver que enfrente de ellos se alzaba una gran construcción, una mansión victoriana con relieves católicos en toda la fachada, un extenso jardín adornaba las afueras, mientras una reja negra impedía el paso a todo el que quisiera adentrarse.

-"Detesto ver esa fachada siempre que salimos, son tan pasadas de tiempo y tan…tan"-

-"¿Inútiles?"-

La segunda la mataba con la mirada.

-"No me mires así Rem, es lo que siempre dices cuando volvemos"-

La nombrada hizo un puchero de desagrado mientras su compañera la abrazaba y la conducía a la entrada.

Adentro todo estaba silencio y ese silencio era iluminado con velas en cada pasillo, en cada rincón, dándole un toque de tranquilidad y misticismo al lugar.

Caminaban despacio por el pasillo mientras las vigilaban cuadros de personas que vivieron siglos atrás.

-"¿Crees que este despierta?"- pregunto Rem casi susurrando.

-"No creo, ya es muy tarde"- le contesto de igual modo.

-"Que bueno, odio sus sermones"-

-"¿Dime tu que no odias?"- la miro divertida mientras ella hacia como que pensaba.

-"Odio todo, ahora que lo dices, pero odio mas sus sermones"-

-"Los odiaras mas ahora que le agregue un castigo"-

Se quedaron estáticas al escuchar esa voz en su espalda, mientras una mujer de unos 35 años de piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello castaño claro hasta la media espalda, con una bata para dormir las iluminaba con una vela en su mano.

-"Amaranth, ¿Que gusto me da verte?"- dijo Rem tratando de sonar inocente.

-"Silencio"- estaba molesta, arrugaba la frente y los ojos haciéndole notar arrugas alrededor, trataban de evitar carcajearse, pero no lo lograban, haciendo que soltaran solo ligeras sonrisitas.

Alzo una ceja por esas sonrisitas –"Síganme"- camino enfrente de ellas para conducirlas a una extensa sala iluminada con mas velas –"Siéntense"- ordenó después de tomar asiento en un sillón, ellas hicieron lo mismo en uno mas extenso enfrente de ella.

-"Antes de que digas algo Amaranth…"-

-"SILENCIO ZANYA"- dijo gritando haciendo que ambas se tensaran en sus lugares -"Que hacían tan tarde en la calle, una vez mas; ¿tengo que confinarlas en habitaciones separadas y encerrarlas con llave?, eso vendré haciendo si no me dejan alternativa"-

Se miraron mutuamente y casi al mismo tiempo bajaron la mirada.

-"19 años tienen ambas y aun no han madurado"-

-"Si con madurar dices a estar amargada entonces así es, no hemos madurado"- dijo Rem encarándola.

Zanya solo le dio un codazo.

-"No se que voy a hacer con ustedes, con mas frecuencia se salen sin ni siquiera avisar, solo díganme ¿en que piensan?"-

-"No te lo queríamos decir, pero es que Bladi…"-

-"Eso creí…siempre es Bladimir, dejen de meterlo en esto"- decía mientras se sobaba la frente en señal de cansancio.

-"En esta ocasión si tuve que ver"-

Las tres voltearon a ver la entrada a la sala al escuchar esa voz ronca, viendo a un hombre alto, de piel tostada, cabello negro con las puntas en rubio levantado en la parte de arriba y largo en la parte de atrás hasta la nuca, ojos verdes, no pasaba de los 25 años, tenia un cuerpo delgado pero se notaban los músculos en sus brazos, traía un chaleco negro de cuero que dejaba ver su pecho desnudo, un pantalón del mismo color y unas botas con hebilla, en los brazos traía varias correas que le llegaban hasta los codos, tenia un rostro firme, pero su mirada era tranquila y serena.

Al verlo las tres se levantaron y agacharon la cabeza dando una ligera reverencia, en señal de respeto.

-"Señor, yo no sabia…"-

-"Tranquila Amaranth, mi error fue el no avisarte, yo les pedí que salieran esta noche por que necesitaba un encargo, que espero hayan traído"- dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas.

Zanya miro a Rem diciéndole que lo sacara, ella reacciono y de una bolsa de detrás de su pantalón le entrego un pedazo de tela color carmín en la que tenia adentro algo.

-"Espero que nos digas que contiene eso Bladi"- dijo Rem ya mas calmada –"Por que nos dijiste que no lo abriéramos"-

Amaranth se sentía apenada por que le hablara con tanta libertad, algo que era prácticamente imposible ya que para ellas, él era una señal de autoridad.

-"Claro que lo haré Rem"- dijo sonriendo –"Si quieren seguirme se los explicare con gusto, ya que esto, les concierne a ustedes también"- lo miraron extrañado, aunque Amaranth lo miraba espantada –"Ve a descansar Ama, de aquí yo me encargo"-

Lo miro algo insegura mientras él le daba una sonrisa tranquila, ella solo asintió.

-"Así lo haré señor, buenas noches"- los tres la miraron partir para después perderse escaleras arriba.

-"Gracias Bladi"- dijo Zanya tranquila –"Nos salvaste de un castigo"- mientras caminaban por un pasillo hacia otro lugar.

-"No del todo, se que las castigara y en cierto modo tiene la razón"- las dos se miraron para agachar la mirada poniendo pucheros de resignación.

Después de caminar un poco llegaron a un par de puertas, ese hombre llamado Bladimir las abrió de par en par, dejándolas entrar primero y cerrándolas tras el.

Les encantaba ir a ese lugar, siempre estaba iluminado por la luna, que entraba por los grandes ventanales, las paredes estaban tapizadas de libros hasta el techo que quedaba muy lejos de sus cabezas, el piso tenia una alfombra de color vino y en el centro había una mesa de roble y en medio de ella una enorme silla que parecía un trono de color negro.

Se quedaron de pie admirando el lugar que pocas veces tenían oportunidad de entrar, más que nada por que ese acceso estaba prohibido ya que ahí es donde él meditaba e incluso hacia reuniones con varias personas iguales a el, gente importante que se dedicaba a buscar seres de la oscuridad para ayudar a la luz.

Las veces que entraban, era por que Bladi las castigaría por desobedecer a Amaranth, pero esta vez era diferente.

-"Siéntense"- dijo Bladi sentado en ese especie de trono mientras les hacia la seña para que lo hicieran en frente de el.

-"Se preguntaran que contiene esto"- dijo alzando el paquetito.

-"De verdad si, pero también tenemos otras preguntas, ¿Cómo el por que nos mandaste a nosotras y no fuiste tu por ella?"- comento Zanya, mientras Rem no dejaba de mirarlo.

Bladi sonrió.

Desenvolvió el paquete mostrando una pequeña botella transparente, dentro contenía unos polvos de color plateado brillante, tan brillante que semejaba la luz que emitía la luna.

-"¿Que es eso?"- dijo Rem con mirada embelesada.

-"Esto niñas se llama _Polvo de Estrellas_"- las dos lo miraron sorprendidas –"Se que suena imposible pero es la verdad, es polvo de estrella genuino, no una copia barata"-

-"Es imposible, el polvo de estrellas nunca a sido visto por la humanidad"- dijo Zany incrédula.

-"Se que conocen bien las historias que rondan el inicio de los tiempos, pero a decir verdad saber mas de lo debido es peligroso, mírenme a mi"- sonrió melancólicamente –"Verán, hace una semana recibí la llamada de un colega desde Escocia, me decía que hace poco se sintió una fuerte presencia maligna rondando los limites de Egipto, mandaron tropas hacia allá, como saben nosotros tratamos de que el bien triunfe sobre el mal, como se a hecho desde que la tierra existe"-

Ambas asintieron.

-"Fui a verlo en cuanto me llamo, cuando llegue tenían tres testigos que habían visto centinelas en los alrededores del Nilo"- vio sus caras impresionadas –"Si, centinelas, supieron describirlos muy bien, además de que tenían su marca personal"-

-"Los centinelas no atacan sin motivo"-

-"Estos si, pero eso no es lo peor, según nuestras fuentes buscaban algo en especial, algo en una tumba derruida, al parecer era un templo hace milenios atrás pero que nunca a salido a la luz, esos testigos resguardaban ese templo para protegerlo"-

-"¿Que buscaban?"-

-"Esto"- de un pequeño cofre de color café que tenia al lado de el sacó otra botella igual con el mismo contenido que la anterior –"En cuanto nos dijeron de los ataques partimos a Egipto, buscamos entre los escombros y encontramos Polvo de Estrellas en una puerta con el ojo de Horus, era obvio que eso buscaban, si no por que tanta afición por lastimar a quienes la resguardaban"-

-"No puede ser"- decía Rem tratando de asimilar lo que escuchaba.

-"Yo tampoco lo podía creer, el Polvo de Estrellas en si no existe, pero hace 5000 años se tuvo un hallazgo parecido, se encontró en la puerta donde el hijo de un faraón estaba naciendo, quienes sabían de esto, alguien como yo de aquella época, lo tomo y lo resguardo, impresionado por ese descubrimiento, protegió al niño hasta que se convirtió en faraón a sabiendas de que tal vez era el que emanaba ese extraño material, cuando llego al trono los seres de luz guiados por el mismo, fueron con él joven faraón, no podía verlos pero con ayuda de la intervención lo guiaron para que salvara a su pueblo y al mundo entero de unos juegos malditos llamados Juegos de Sombras, que se jugaban por poder y riqueza, esos juegos estuvieron a punto de acabar con el mundo y el era el indicado para salvarlo, pero tuvo que pagar un precio muy alto, sacrifico su vida en el acto"- suspiro –"Al escuchar este relato me di a la tarea de buscar el frasco de hace 5 milenios para poder ver si era cierto o solo un mito, la investigación me trajo de nuevo aquí, al lugar donde las mande, pero antes yo tenia que ir por las muestras de Egipto, por eso se los pedí"-

-"Aun así no nos queda claro que tenemos que ver en esto nosotras"- comento Zanya –"Además algo de tanto valor no tendría que ser vigilado, esto lo encontramos en una bodega donde guardan cosas inservibles"-

-"Si así fue, ¿Por que las perseguían?"- Bladimir siempre sabía lo que les sucedía sin necesidad de que se lo contaran o de estar el presente, era como si tuviera un par de ojos siempre vigilándolas.

-"Fue por mi causa, toque un jarrón que me llamo la atención, así que la seguridad del museo se activo y eso hizo que la policía nos persiguiera"- agrego Rem rascándose la cabeza de nerviosismo.

Bladi se agarro a reír, mientras las dos lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-"Eso creí"- se hizo un breve silencio –"El polvo de estrellas de este tiempo y el de hace 5000 años es el mismo como pueden ver, según se cree este es visible a la humanidad cuando el creador de esta esencia baja al mundo mortal"-

-"Pero aun así es imposible"- Rem se levanto de un salto –"Ese polvo se forma si ah nacido el hijo de un arcángel, su esencia lo crea para llamar a sus iguales, los _Ángeles de Alas Negras_, quien lo creo es nacido de uno de ellos, sin ser humano y sin ser una de las creaciones de Él"- esto lo dijo poniendo una cara de desagrado.

-"Exacto"- dijo tranquilamente –"Es aquí donde ustedes entran, quiere decir que el hijo de ese Arcángel existe, quiere decir que la guerra que tiene eones de existencia por fin se va a terminar, pero para eso tenemos que encontrar a esa persona y protegerla ya que si llega a caer en manos equivocadas…"-

-"Todo ser existente vivirá una eterna agonía, aquí y en otras dimensiones"- dijo Zanya tranquila, mientras pensaba en todo.

Se volvió a hacer un silencio.

-"Quiero que lo busquen y lo protejan, debido a sus habilidades"- ambas bufaron –"Sabrán quien es y que tipo de esencia tiene"-

-"Pero el mundo es muy extenso, nos tomaría toda una vida encontrarlo, es algo imposible"-

-"Nada es imposible y para suerte de ustedes se han encontrado mas indicios de este polvo en Japón"-

-"¿Japón?"- dijeron al unísono.

-"En ciudad Domino para ser exacto"- ambas se miraron –"Quiero que vallan y lo busquen, quiero que lo ayuden, lo protejan y si es necesario dar la vida por el"-

-"Nos pides demasiado"- dijo Zanya tratando de calmarse –"¿Por que daríamos nuestra vida por aquella persona, alguien que ni siquiera conocemos?"-

-"Tienen que hacerlo esa es nuestra misión en el mundo"

-"No se me hace justo, quieres que nos vallamos para buscarlo"- dijo Rem mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos.

Bladi bajo la mirada –"En verdad, quiero que vivan ahí lo suficiente para que cumplan esta misión que les encargo, pero si ustedes parten jamás podrán volver"-

-"¡¿Qué?!"- dijeron al unísono, ambas ya estaban de pie.

-"Lo siento pero así tiene que ser"- su voz denotaba tristeza mientras las seguía viendo fijamente.

-"Nos pides aparte de todo que nos separemos de nuestro hogar, de todo lo que nos pertenece"- casi gritando le contesto Rem.

Bladi aun tenia la mirada baja, le dolía pedirles algo así, ya que para el, ellas eran como sus hijas.

-"Al principio no lo entenderán, pero conforme pase el tiempo lo irán comprendiendo, créanme cuando les digo que no querrán volver"-

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-"Parten en un par de días, solo denme oportunidad de buscarles un buen lugar para que puedan hospedarse y una escuela donde puedan continuar con sus estudios"-

Rem al oír esto soltó en llanto mientras Zany la abrazaba con fuerza.

-"Espero que no te arrepientas después"- dijo Zany tajantemente, pero con tristeza profunda –"Y que lo que estas haciendo sea lo correcto, por que si no, nunca te lo perdonaremos"- suspiro –"Aun así, aunque va en contra de nuestro deseo tendremos que hacerlo, no tenemos opción, lo prometimos y lo cumpliremos"-

-"Entiéndanme, que lo hago por su bien"- dijo de igual forma.

Rem salio corriendo de ahí mientras Zanya iba tras ella.

Bladi se levanto de donde estaba, camino hacia un ventanal, ahí medito lo que momentos atrás hizo, un cuervo atravesó la habitación, escondiéndose en la oscuridad del lugar.

-"Yo también espero que no te arrepientas"- la voz de un hombre que estaba en las sombras se escucho en el silencio total.

-"No tengo otra opción Zeruel, ellas tienen un destino y yo ya no puedo intervenir en el"-

-"Un destino sellado en su nacimiento, esas fueron las palabras de su madre"- salio de la oscuridad para dejarse ver a un joven de piel blanca como la nieve, tenia los ojos de color rojo fuego, cabello corto de color azul marino, alto, traía una gabardina de cuero negro que le llegaba hasta los talones, unas botas con hebillas, un pantalón azul oscuro y una playera negra sin mangas con bordados en azul, de su cintura pendía una espada de color carmín en el mango y plateado en la hoja.

-"Pasaran por mucho, pero mientras estén juntas nada las detendrá"- continuo Bladi sin dejar de mirar al oscuro cielo.

-"Eso, si esos malditos no se empeñan en separarlas, si eso llega a pasar no cumplirán con lo que fue escrito y viviremos una agonía eterna…tanto ustedes como nosotros"-

-"Eso lo se"- le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, dándole a entender que necesitaba estar solo.

Zeruel suspiro, desapareció en la oscuridad para dejarlo meditar, el cuervo salio volando por unos ventanales, Bladi dejo escapar varias lágrimas de sus ojos verdes, mientras lo veía partir, le dolía mucho lo que estaba pasando, pero por desgracia no tenía otra opción.

.-.-.Tic.-.-.Tac.-.-.Tic.-.-.

-"El momento se acerca"- decía la voz de una mujer en susurro.

-"Debemos hacer que regrese"- decía otra de un hombre.

-"¿Pero si el no lo desea?"-

-"No lo creo, pero si eso llegara a pasar entonces debemos de rezar por nuestras almas"-

-"La luz y las sombras de nuevo pelearan"-

-"Y ellos están en medio de ella"-

-"¿Qué hay del resto?"-

-"El destino se esta encargando de unirlos para la batalla final, ya ves lo que ah pasado últimamente, todo esta comenzando de nuevo, pero ahora, es una batalla que tiene eones de existencia"-

-"Cuando creían que todo termino…"-

-"Todo terminara, el tiempo se acabo"-

La mujer suspiro.

-"Se corre un riesgo, si el regresa, puede regresar también su peor enemigo"-

-"Lo se, pero no tenemos otra alternativa, es eso o una agonía eterna, esperemos en los dioses que eso no suceda"-

-"Entonces habla con el, dile lo que pasa, cuéntale lo que el es y esperemos que Ra nos ilumine, ten mucho cuidado Shadi"-

-"Lo haré, tu también Ishizu"-

Shadi desapareció dejando una confundida Ishizu, llego ante ella ya que su misión es sencilla, advertirle sobre la próxima pelea en la que solo uno resultara ganador.

.-.-.Tic.-.-.-.Tac.-.-.

-"¿Tu que crees Yugi?"-

-"…"-

-"¿Yugi?"- pregunto el rubio al mas pequeño del grupo.

-"Em…¿Yugi, estas en la luna?"- pregunto Tristan logrando una total indiferencia por parte del tricolor.

-"¿Me decías algo?"- dijo al fin, sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-"La tierra a Yugi, ¿Que te pasa?"- le pregunto Tea algo preocupada.

-"No me pasa nada"- dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

-"Bien, ya estuvo bueno"- Joey se paro enfrente de el –"Nos vas a decir que te pasa si o no"-

-"De verdad no me pasa nada"- decía mientras movía sus manos enfrente de él algo nervioso por la mirada acusadora de Joey.

-"No mientas, toda la mañana te la pasaste callado, además de que pareces zombi, lo único que haces es caminar"- dijo Tristan alzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho imitando a uno.

Las tres miradas se posaron en el.

-"Estem"- sonrió nervioso sin que ninguno le quitara la vista de encima –"Esta bien ustedes ganan"-

-"Bien, en ese caso comamos algo mientras Yugi nos cuenta lo que le pasa"- Joey se agarraba el estomago mientras hablaba.

-"Tu lo único que piensas es en tu estomago"- hablo Tea algo molesta.

-"A decir verdad, esa idea me agrada, se nota que no la tienes de adorno"- agrego Tristan mientras lo despeinaba.

Joey mirándolo así –"¬¬"-

-"Sabes que yo solo digo lo que pienso"- sonriéndole mientras alzaba la barbilla queriendo parecer superior, mientras el resto sonreía.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta una hamburguesería, cuando comenzaron a comer Tristan y Joey se empezaron a pelear por las hamburguesas, mientras Tea los regañaba, Yugi no les hacia ni el mínimo caso, solo miraba hacia fuera notando que el cielo se volvía negro por las amenazantes lluvias, viendo esto suspiro.

-"Creo que estas enfermo"- dijo Joey sacándolo de su trance, mientras le ponía una mano en la frente y otra se la ponía en la suya para ver si estaban iguales.

-"No lo estoy"- apartándose de el.

-"¿Entonces que te pasa viejo?"-

-"Dinos para eso somos tus amigos"- agrego Tristan.

-"Anoche tuve un sueño, fue muy raro, pero casi no lo recuerdo"- todos lo miraron extrañado –"Solo recuerdo una frase que me dijo un hombre con una mirada llena de odio"-

-"¿Y que te dijo?"- pregunto Tea ansiosa por saberlo. (n/a: ¬¬)

-"La luz y la oscuridad enfrascados en una batalla…tu y el en medio de ella"-

-"¿Tu y el?"- pregunto Tristan.

-"Eh estado pensando en eso toda la mañana y no logro entender que significa, no se, se me hace muy extraño"-

-"¿Una batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad?"- dijo Joey extrañado –"Por que eso me suena familiar"- dijo mientras ponía una cara graciosa de pensador.

-"Me suena a las veces en las que Yugi peleaba para salvar a la humanidad"- dijo Tea pensativa, recordó algo que la hizo sonrojarse un poco –"Con la ayuda de el faraón"- (n/a: ò.ó)

Todos guardaron silencio mientras lo recordaban.

-"¿Quien será del otro del que habla?"-

-"No tengo idea Joey, pero sea lo que sea no suena muy bueno que digamos"-

-"Pero eso no importa ¿o si?, ya que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos"- agrego Tea con su animo de siempre. (n/a: -O-)

-"Tienes razón Tea, aparte de todo ya nos hace falta algo de acción"- continuo Tristan haciendo pose de héroe.

-"Como extraño esos tiempos"- dijo Joey haciéndole segunda.

-"Tal vez tengan razón, pero aun así no logro entender muy bien ese sueño"-

-"No importa viejo, te ayudaremos a descifrarlo para eso estamos"-

Yugi sonrió ampliamente –"Gracias amigos"-

Y así continuaron platicando de cosas triviales, Yugi volvió a ser el mismo, hasta que el atardecer acompañado de una ligera lluvia los hizo volver a sus respectivos hogares.

.-.-.Tic.-.-.Tac.-.-.Tic.-.-.

Aun el cielo estaba ennegrecido, toda la semana la lluvia azotaba el suelo de Londres sin cesar, era como si estuviera triste por la partida de sus hijas.

Esa tarde se encontraban en su recamara completamente en silencio mientras Zany afinaba su guitarra eléctrica de color negro con azul y Rem miraba el firmamento con la suya que era negro con rojo en las manos; para ellas la música era el modo perfecto para expresarse, además de que cuando ambas se juntaban era como si se congeniaran en una sola tonada para decirle al resto sus sentimientos, por esa razón les pusieron nombre a sus posesiones mas preciadas ya que eran como sus amigos, Zany le llamo a la suya Darel y Rem le llamo Danaé.

-"Al menos nos dejaron llevárnoslas, no me veo sin Darel a mi lado"-

Silencio.

-"¿Me pregunto por que Bladi esta tan preocupado por todo esto?"-

-"Me tiene sin cuidado"- dijo tajantemente Rem mientras aventaba la guitarra a la cama –"¿Cómo puede hacernos esto?"-

Zany la miraba mientras se recargaba en su guitarra.

-"Y tu tan tranquila"- volvió a decir con ese tono despectivo para dejarse caer en una silla.

-"Yo también tengo miedo Rem"-

La nombrada miro a otro lado.

-"N…no tengo miedo"-

-"A mi no me puedes esconder nada, que no se te olvide"- dejo su guitarra a un lado para acercársele después –"Es normal, digo después de todo quien no se asusta al ver cosas nuevas en su camino"- Rem ni siquiera la miraba, es mas como que se escondía de ella –"Por que si no lo sintieras, no fueras humana"- la tomo de los hombros.

-"Pero es que no es justo Zany, solo ponte a pensar, dejaríamos toda nuestra vida aquí, a nuestros amigos, a Ama, a Bladi y todo para ir a buscar a alguien que sabrá el supremo que clase de alimaña sea"-

Zany sonrió, le gustaba escucharla hablar así.

-"A mi tampoco me agrada esa idea, pero que otra opción tenemos, ¿vivir una agonía eterna?"- Rem la miro con los ojos hechos agua mientras sacaba una risita –"Le debemos a Bladi todo lo que somos, así que no podemos negárselo, ahora que mas nos necesita y lo mejor de todo es que tenemos enfrente de nosotros otra aventura a la luz de la luna"- Rem la miro sonriente –"Solo ponlo de esta forma, es como si saliéramos en cuanto la luz del sol se mete, escapando de Ama y con miedo de que si nos descubre nos encerrara con llave"-

-"Y luego Bladi vendrá a darnos uno de sus sermones diciéndonos exactamente lo que estábamos haciendo"-

Ambas se agarraron a reír.

-"A eso me refiero"-

-"En ese caso hagamos una promesa, tu y yo, nadie mas"-

-"Tu dirás"- dijo Zany extrañada.

-"Te pongo a mi anticristo como testigo"- lo tomo de su cuello con la mano izquierda –"Y te hago una promesa, no, un juramento de que nada ni nadie nos separara y que siempre estaremos juntas"- dijo mientras de sus ojos oscuros salían lagrimas pero de alegría.

Zany sonrió -"Yo te pongo al mió como testigo"- tomo el suyo en su cuello con la mano derecha –"De que nada ni nadie nos separara y que siempre estaremos juntas"- con la mano que le quedaba libre tomo la hecha puño de su hermana, Rem hizo lo mismo, la apretaron con fuerza, haciendo así un juramento que existiría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Se sonreían mutuamente mientras se miraban fijamente, sintiendo una fuerza atrayente entre ambas.

Hasta que el sonido de la puerta las hizo separarse.

-"Siento interrumpir chicas, pero las esperan abajo"- era un niño de no mas de 15 años.

-"Ya vamos"- dijeron al unísono.

Guardaron sus guitarras y ambas aun con caras tristes bajaron.

Caminaban juntas por los andenes del aeropuerto mientras Amaranth, Bladimir y un chico de 19 años, piel aperlada, cabello negro agarrado en una coleta y ojos café, las acompañaban.

-"Bien creo que esto es el adiós"- dijo Zanya en cuanto llegaron a las puertas que daban a los aviones, trataba de sonar fuerte aunque por dentro estaba muy triste, abrazo primero a Bladi Rem se les unió después.

-"Pase lo que pase, necesiten lo que necesiten, no duden en buscarnos"- dijo mientras las abrazaba fuerte.

Amaranth tomo un pañuelo de su bolsa y comenzó a llorar.

A pesar de que siempre la hacían enojar, de que se escapaban a horas no adecuadas y a ella no le quedaba de otra mas que regañarlas, las quería mucho, ella fue quien las acogió cuando recién nacieron, su madre las abandono en esa extensa mansión, en esa casa a la que por 19 años le llamaron hogar, su madre tenia nombre y era Amaranth ya que ella las cuido, las protegió y crió cuando su madre biológica les dio la espalda.

-"A pesar de todo mis niñas, las quiero mucho"-

Ambas la abrazaron al mismo tiempo mientras lloraban con ella en silencio.

-"Sabemos que lo hacías…"- comenzó Rem.

-"Por nuestro bien"- termino Zany.

Así duraron un rato donde solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Ama, hasta que se tuvieron que separar.

-"Cuídense mucho diabluras"- les dijo sonriendo mientras les besaba las mejillas.

-"Lo haremos, cuídate tu también"-

El chico que las acompañaba se les quedaba viendo tratando de no llorar.

-"Sin ustedes la vida en esa casa se volverá muy aburrida"-

Rem se abalanzo hacia el –"Te extrañare Vaner, pase lo que pase no dejes que se aburren los niños"-

-"No lo haré"-

-"Y si puedes hazle la vida imposible a Bladi"- dijo Zany mientras lo miraba, el nombrado solo sonrió.

-"Eso si no creo poder hacerlo"- las dos se abalanzaron a el para abrazarlo, un abrazo que casi lo asfixiaba.

-"Háblenme diario quieren, no me abandonen"-

-"Como vamos a abandonar a nuestro mejor amigo"- dijo Rem.

-"Eso ni pensarlo"- continuo Zany.

El adiós se hizo extenso hasta que la voz llamando a los pasajeros las hizo correr para no perder el vuelo.

Bladi aun las miraba con una sonrisa.

-"¿Esto es lo correcto?"- dijo Ama aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-"Si lo es, por desgracia no podemos ir en contra de lo ya establecido"-

-"Pero apenas son unas niñas"- de su garganta salio un grito ahogado –"Si es cierto lo que se dice ellas sufrirán mucho y yo…yo…"- las palabras no salían de su boca, las habían tapado un nudo.

-"Tranquila Ama"- decía Bladi mientras la abrazaba –"Se que te preocupas por ellas, pero así es el destino, por suerte tienen quien las proteja"-

Ama lo volteo a mirar.

-"Entonces es cierto"- dijo sorprendida –"Lo que decían de ellas y de todos los demás es cierto"-

Bladi asintió.

-"Pero hasta cuando…"-

-"Ellos sabrán el tiempo exacto para presentarse ante ellas"- Bladi tenia de nuevo esa mirada tranquila –"Solo queda esperar"-

Ama sonrió levemente para después mirar por una gran ventana como sus "hijas" partían en el avión hacia otro lugar diferente al que conocían, hacia una nueva vida.

Desde el avión Rem y Zany veían con nostalgia como se alejaban de su tierra natal, Zany estaba intranquila, nunca le gusto volar, así que lo único que hizo Rem fue sostenerla de la mano dándole una gran sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Sea lo que el destino les tenia preparado, seria lo mas grandioso en toda su vida.

.-.-.Tic.-.-.-.Tac.-.-.

Otro día más de escuela.

Era lo que todos los alumnos pensaban mientras las horas se hacían lentas con maestros que lo único que hacían era hablar.

Por suerte para Yugi y sus amigos esa hora la tenían libre, por lo que no hacían otra cosa mas que perder el tiempo (n/a: siiiiii, viva el tiempo libre :P).

-"Oigan amigos"- decía Joey mientras se sentaba en una silla enfrente de Yugi, atrayendo la atención de Tea y Tristan –"¿Ya escucharon los rumores?"-

-"No cuales Joey"- dijo Yugi sin perderlo de vista.

-"Dicen que van a llegar en los próximos días unas nuevas alumnas al campus, al parecer son de Inglaterra"-

-"¿Inglaterra?, ¿Y que vienen a hacer hasta acá?"- pregunto Tea sorprendida.

-"Nadie sabe"-

-"Pero, ¿Que tiene eso de malo?"- pregunto Yugi inocentemente.

-"Nada, pero se dice que son de las mejores estudiantes en toda Inglaterra, por lo que los maestros quieren que tomen varias carreras a la vez hasta que encuentren una que les agrade, según dicen"-

-"No seas exagerado Joey, nadie podría con tantas materias"- dijo Tea incrédula.

-"Yo la otra vez escuche una conversación entre dos maestros decir algo parecido, pero decían que solo les darán materias de carreras que ellas gusten, sobre todo para que sigan teniendo el mismo nivel que en su país, creo que también es para que no estén cambiando de salones y convivir con un solo grupo de alumnos"- dijo Tristan pensativo.

-"Aun así se me hace algo exagerado"- decía Tea indiferente aunque algo molesta.

-"Tienes miedo de que sean mas cerebritos que tu"- dijo Joey mirándola acusadoramente.

Lo que recibió fue un fuerte coscorrón.

-"No soy ninguna cerebrito"- mientras tenia una vena en la sien.

-"Yo…solo decía"- mientras se sobaba la cabeza y sonreía nervioso.

-"Eso suena interesante, me pregunto que tal serán"- decía Yugi mirando al techo mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla.

-"Ojala y estén guapas"- dijo Tristan mientras hacia en el aire la figura de una mujer. (n/a: ¬¬)

-"Sea como sea ojala le den un toque especial a este lugar"- agrego Joey subiendo los pies a la mesa –"Últimamente se a hecho muy aburrido"-

-"Si tienes razón"- termino por decir Yugi viendo como Tristan hacia conjeturas de las nuevas alumnas y Tea lo regañaba por ser tan…así.

.-.-.Tic.-.-.Tac.-.-.Tic.-.-.

-"Odio este clima"-

-"Deja que te acostumbres"-

-"Odio este lugar"-

-"Ya Rem, si sigues así la gente te va a linchar"-

-"Voy a matar a Bladi por hacernos esto"-

Zany se agarro a reír.

-"No te rías, hablo en serio"-

-"Me haces reír, ¿como quieres que no lo haga?"-

Ella también sonrió.

-"Aunque no es tan malo después de todo"- dijo cerrando los ojos.

El atardecer casi caía en Ciudad Domino, iban en un taxi hacia lo que seria su nuevo hogar, mientras veían con afición todo lo que las rodeaba.

Le dieron la dirección al conductor, este las dejo en un edificio de unos 10 pisos de color gris, de donde entraba y salían varias personas, se quedaron admirando el lugar, suspiraron al mismo tiempo y subieron a su piso.

-"No esta tan mal, es lo suficiente para ambas"- dijo Rem mirando para todos lados.

Era un pequeño departamento de paredes blancas, estaba amueblado y había una gran ventana en la sala que dejaba ver el cielo claro, a la izquierda había una pequeña división, encima de ella una barra que dejaba ver la cocina y del otro lado un pasillo que llevaba a las recamaras.

-"Ves, se nota que si nos quiere"-

-"Si, eso es cierto, será divertido darle nuestro toque a este lugar"- dijo imaginándose el decorado que en un futuro le haría –"Ahora si podremos hacerlo a nuestro gusto"-

Zany sonrió.

-"Lo único que quedaría hacer es acomodar nuestras cosas y ver lo referente a la escuela"-

-"Eso se puede hacer mas tarde, que te parece si mejor conocemos los alrededores para irnos acostumbrando"-

-"Pero Rem…"-

-"Anda, aun tenemos tiempo"- trataba de convencerla poniendo cara de perro regañado

Zany lo pensó –"Esta bien, me convenciste"-

Rem la tomo de la mano y casi volando la saco de la casa.

Se quedaron de pie en la banqueta mientras miraban todo, se veía la gente yendo y viniendo con sus quehaceres normales, caminaron por los alrededores, hasta que llegaron a un parque con un montón de niños jugando.

-"No deberíamos ir tan lejos, si no como volveremos"-

-"Aun veo el edificio desde aquí, no nos perderemos"-

Iban aun viendo los alrededores del parque, hasta que casi chocan con alguien más.

-"Oye, cuidado"- dijo Zany advirtiéndole a una pelirroja que caminaba con un libro tapándole el rostro.

La muchacha se detuvo en cuanto escucho el llamado.

-"Lo siento"- dijo inocentemente mientras se quitaba el libro, pudieron verla mejor una pelirroja de piel blanca y ojos azul marino.

-"No hay cuidado, pero pon mas atención por donde caminas, te puedes lastimar"- agrego Rem.

-"Si ya me lo han dicho varias veces"- las miro mejor y se extraño un poco, las dos se sorprendieron por esa mirada –"Ustedes no son de aquí, ¿verdad?"-

-"La verdad es que no"-

-"Se les nota en el acento y en los ojos"- las examino mejor –"¿De donde vienen?"-

-"Eres muy curiosa"-

-"Ah, jeje"- se sonrojo un poco mientras ponía la mano en su nuca –"Si creo que si, debería mejor presentarme, mi nombre es Anastasia Hiroshi, para servirles"- les dio una reverencia en saludo, las hermanas se quedaron estáticas –"Pueden llamarme Ania, como todos me dicen"-

-"Mi nombre es Zanya Montfford, me puedes decir Zany"-

-"Y el mió Remptika Montfford, puedes llamarme Rem"- dijo dándole una gran sonrisa.

-"Así que son hermanas"-

-"Gemelas, para ser exactas"- agrego Zany.

-"Se les nota, aunque se diferencian por el color de cabello y ojos"-

-"Si ya no lo han dicho"- continuo Rem.

-"¿De donde vienen?"-

-"De Londres"- contestaron al unísono.

-"Y se puede saber que hacen aquí, digo de tan lejos"-

-"Estem…bueno"- Zany miro a Rem para que la sacara del apuro.

-"Es una larga historia"-

-"Eso creí, son las que se acaban de cambiar, ¿no?, las vi subir en cuanto pasaba por la banqueta, yo vivo dos pisos mas arriba"-

-"Mira que coincidencia"- dijo Zany.

-"Si, si necesitan algo solo háganmelo saber"- les dio una sonrisa amplia que ambos contestaron.

-"Claro, que gentil eres"-

Anastasia se sonrojo.

Miro el reloj en su muñeca.

-"Cielos, es tardísimo, me tengo que ir fue un gusto conocerlas"-

-"El gusto fue nuestro"- dijo Rem.

-"Ojala y nos veamos otro día"- agrego Zany.

-"Claro, ya saben, no duden en llamarme si necesitan algo, lo que sea"-

-"Gracias"- dijeron Rem y Zany mientras inclinaban un poco la cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento, Anastasia sonrió al ver la exactitud con la que ambas lo hacían.

-"Bueno, nos vemos"- dijo corriendo mientras alzaba un brazo para despedirse.

-"A pesar de todo la gente no es tan mala"- dijo Rem viéndola irse.

-"Estamos corriendo con suerte"- dijo Zany empezando a caminar.

-"No que no creías en la suerte"- mirándola acusadoramente.

-"Nunca dije eso"-

-"Si si lo dijiste"-

-"No es verdad"- dijo ignorándola viendo para todos lados.

Mientras que por otro lado del parque, el cuarteto conocido (por llamarle así) caminaba mientras Tristan y Joey iban peleándose como siempre, acababan de salir de la escuela, así que decidieron pasear por el parque, se detuvieron en el lugar exacto en el que Rem y Zany estaban, distanciados por varios metros.

Zany y Rem pararon en seco.

-"¿Lo sentiste?"- dijo Rem tomando su anticristo.

-"Si, sentí"- dijo viendo a todos lados –"Sentí algo, muy fuerte"- mientras tomaba su anticristo.

Rem se concentro mejor, para sentirlo mejor.

-"Yo también sentí algo, una presencia oscura pero es muy débil, apenas una chispa"-

-"Yo sentí 3 presencias, dos de ellas muy poderosas y la otra es mas tranquila"-

Ambas voltearon al mismo lado para ver a un grupo de 4 jóvenes conversando amigablemente, Zany se concentro en el más pequeño del grupo.

-"Viene de ahí"-

-"La mía también"-

El viento cambio su rumbo para volverse mas fuerte, solo fue un momento hasta que todo se calmo.

-"Lo perdí"- dijo Rem tranquila.

-"Yo no, aun siento una"-

-"Tal vez sea a quien buscamos"-

-"No creo, esta es diferente"- la volteo a mirar –"Es mas un brillo que una presencia, es diferente"- dijo suspirando.

-"Bueno, creí que podíamos acabar con esto de una vez pero ya veo que no"-

-"Si pero no importa"- la volteo a mirar –"Lo que me llama la atención, son esas dos que sentí por un momento, eran muy poderosas y no eran humanas"-

Rem se quedo pensando –"Crees que sean…"-

-"No sabría decírtelo ya que solo fue por un instante"- dijo pensativa.

-"Mejor volvamos, me esta dando hambre, luego podemos seguir buscando"-

-"Tienes razón"- dijo ya mas tranquila –"Aun nos queda mucho por hacer"-

-"Ya vas a empezar"- mientras la miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

Zany la abrazo del cuello tratando de ahorcarla, ambas en medio de risas caminaron a su ahora hogar.

.-.-.Tic.-.-.-.Tac.-.-.

La noche cayo de golpe trayendo consigo un viento fresco y acogedor que soplaba con fuerza pero aun así era tranquilo, en un edificio que tenía torres de piedra, dos jóvenes se encontraban admirando el lugar, lo único que se veía era que vestían largas gabardinas negras, pero sus rostros se encontraban escondidos por las sombras.

-"Ya están aquí"- dijo uno desde la orilla viendo de reojo a su compañero que estaba recostado en la orilla usando sus brazos como almohada.

-"Que bueno, ya me estaban preocupando"- se levanto con gran agilidad de donde estaba para unírsele –"Por fin tendremos algo de acción después de mucho tiempo"-

-"Es en lo único que piensas"- dijo encarándolo.

-"¿Tu como sabes?"- poniendo cara de asombro.

-"Te conozco bien"-

Puso cara de indignado, ignorando los últimos comentarios pregunto -"¿Cuándo…?"-

-"Todo a su tiempo mi querido hermano"- dijo antes de que terminara la frase sin despegar la vista de enfrente.

-"Es lo único que sabes decir"-

-"Por que es la verdad"-

-"Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?"-

-"Vigilarlas…por ahora"-

-"¿Que hay del resto?"-

-"Bien sabes que los pocos involucrados te dirán lo mismo que yo"-

Puso cara de aburrimiento –"No eres para nada divertido"- el otro sonrió aun mirando el vació -"Ya que, vamos entonces"- dijo desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche seguido de su hermano, antes de desaparecer, alcanzo a murmurar unas palabras.

_-"La historia apenas comienza"-_

* * *

_A: En cada cap utilizare frases de canciones que me gusten._

_S: y eso que_

_Y: es para que no se les haga raro._

_A: ves el si usa su cerebro_

_S: ¬¬ me caes mal_

_A: n.n lo se_

_Y: muchas gracias por su review a Andromeda no Sainto_

_A: esperamos te haya gustado este cap_

_S: sabemos que hay muchas dudas pero creanme las aclararemos conforme avance el tiempo_

_A: mientras cuidense y nos vemos luego_

_Y: por ahora solo diremos_

_A, S y Y: ADIUUUU!  
_

_Una pequeña aclaracion:_

_(1) Aquí en mi país los universitarios pueden vestir ropa normal, así que usare ese termino para mi historia, ya que no tengo idea de cómo sea en otros lugares, en especial en Japón._


End file.
